Anne & Elizabeth's new life
by Emilie De Tavanne
Summary: Henry have divorce of Anne Boleyn after her second miscarriage, before her ennemies get the time to realize their plot and she go to live in her marquisate's castle and obtain to have her daughter with her and they have start a new life.
1. Introduction

**Dear Readers, it's my first fanfiction story, I hope that it will please you, don't hesitate to Review**

**Anne has been send banished from the court, free to choice a place where to live, she has allowed to live where she want, she still had her tittle of marquess of Penbroke and it's domain and she have go to install in the castle of her marquisate with her goods and a few servents.**

**After a while, she have succed in having her daughter living with her in her castle and they have build a new peaceful and quiet life together, while Henry, have continue his life , having forget both Anne and Elizabeth as if they had never been in his life.**

**Especially since Jane Seymour his third wife, while having do everything for obtain to have his eldest Mary living at court and treated her nearly as a legitime princess, hadn't ever even talk about Elizabeth, she clearly don't wanted Anne boleyn's daughter around and it have encourage him on ingoring totally his second daughter.**

**Four years later, after having successively marry Jane Seymour, then lost their son, then divorce of her, then marry with Anne of Cleves, then divorce of her, f****earing for his dynastie's future, he allow finally himself to recall of Elizabeth, and he think to her a lot, she was so little the last time he saw her and he have no idea of how she have become after four years, but he can't think to her without think also to her mother.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Lay down her bed in the dawn, her head on the pillow, Anne look at the wall in front of her in the darkness of the bedroom liften up by the first gleams of the day, she recall of her worses memories, four years before.

After her second miscarriage, Henry have fall out of love with her, she had feel it as a stab in her heart, while he turned his back to her, letting her alone with her tears, feeling a unspeakable pain, a thousandfold worse than the pain to had lost her child.

A few days later, she have try to speak with him, yet feeling that it was useful, begging for a second chance has been useful to nothing, it have only make him hate her until decide on a annulement of their marriage and he have soon get it.

She see her again leaving the palace, with a few her servents carrying her luggages, under everyone's glances in a deadly silence, no one dared to talk, even her ennemies, she walk slowly her head high, dignifiant and mute, looking straight in front of her while her chin tremble.

Then once in the carriage have roll out the court, she have lost the strenght to refrain her tears and have collapse lay down the seat, crying as a child, she can feel again the sensation of the leather of the seat rubbing her cheek and feel in her mouth the bitter and salty taste of the tears flowing along her face, entering her mouth as she wailed.

She have know the taste of the tears since she mourned constantly while her first times in her castle in her marquisate, later she have recover, seeming to feel better, but even while talking, smiling, even laughing with her servents, all what she felt was a huge tiredness of live that growed up slowly, she had yet imagine to slash her wrist's veins in taking her bath.

But her brother, George, have come to comfort and consolate her a long moment and have talk to her about Elizabeth, telling that her daughter needed her mother and that she had to remain alive and strong for being there for her, that she still would be able to see her, it was the first time that Anne seen a light in the darkness.

Her daughter needed her love and her protection, especially in her situation of royal bastard and she had to being there for her, so she gathered the little of energie and of fire that she was still had in her being for go to visit her daughter and obtain the governess's allowance for it.

Anne feel her heart ache in recalling of the first time she seen again her daughter, she hardly recognized her, her glance was dull, her air sombre, her gestures slow and without enthousiasme, her voice blank , the fire seemed to have leave this little body, making her exactly look like her mother .

But soon both of their face have ligthen up and Elizabeth have run in her mother's opened arms, they have hugged each other tightly, Anne feeled relive, the joy to being again together have a bit weaken the sorrow, but after a few hours of happiness, at the twilight, she had to leave and it has been a drama.

Tourning to the window, Anne's eyes fill with tears as she relive the moment of the separation, in her arms, Elizabeth embracing her tightly cried, wailed and begged her for don't leave, to take her with her in her castle, saying that she had to stay because she will maybe never see her again.

Anne, as feared as her daughter to don't see her again, cryed too, tryed to reassure her of her best, to hardly finding the words, her voice trembling, she promised to try to see her as often as possible.

It hadn't been easy, the governess lady Bryan was feared, she don't knowed if Anne had the right to see her daughter, she feared it could maybe him angry, she don't wanted problems , but Anne was determined, she have insist again and again and she have obtain to come to see her daughter as often as she want.

At each of her visits, they spend precious moments together and felt better, but the separation was always a hard and Anne was sad to see Elizabeth in this poor household, treated with little consideration.

Anne have began to think that the better would be to have her daughter living with her in her castle, so she could make her daughter happier in giving her the love and the consideration that she needed and herself would be much happier and it have become her only aim.

She have insist toward the governess for Elizabeth and her come to live in her castle, knowing that there was risks, that it's could make the king angry against her and the governess have decide to ask to the king for his allowance, Anne waited with anxiety for his answer.

Lady bryan have bring her a letter of him answering to her question and he said yes, in a rather rude and uncaring way toward their daughter that have make Anne sad and worried for Elizabeth future, talking as if she was only her mother's daughter, no his.

He said her that from now on, she have the whole responsability practical and financial of her daughter life and education in all of it's aspects, even of the governess's salary, that he don't want to have to care of it nor to pay for anything about it, and that they can live wherever she want as long as she don't ask anything else to him.

And Anne did exactly what he wanted, she had got the only thing that she wanted, her daughter in her castle, under her care and protection, by her side everyday, nothing else was important than that and she hadn't anything else to ask.

Recallling of all this Anne sigh in thinking to Elizabeth's future, knowing that her duty was to make her daughter keep respect and love toward her father and please to him, in spite the nasty way he treated both of them, because it's him who will have the power to decide of her future, so she can't allow her daughter to dislike him nor to disappoint him.

Because some day, earlier or later, he would desire to see Elizabeth and it's also implicate that she would maybe have to see him also when he will come, she decide that if it happen, she musn't show her emotions, she must be respectuous, courteous but detached, discreet, nearly transparant and talk to him only if he speak to her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Anne is taken out of her sad memories by the creaking of the door opening at her right side discreetly, she fastly wipe her tears, guessing who it is, she turn toward it and smile in percieving in the darkness the little figure of her Elizabeth standing in the doorway.**

**She isn't surprised of her coming because it happen often that the little Elizabeth join her bed, looking for a hug and some reassuring words, needing to make sure that her mother is still near to her, even after four years spend with her in this castle.**

**Because the little girl often do nightmares and have difficulty to sleep, the fear to being separate of her mother, the memories of the sad events that happened to them, make her very anxious, sometimes she fear to wake up and find that her mother have disappear, taken by force in another househould far away from her.**

**Anne is indulgent with her daughter about this use, guessing her daughter's anxiety and need to being reassured, a part of this indulgence is also caused by the fact that herself is very anxious, especially at the idea to being separate of her daughter, in telling reassuring words to Elizabeth, huging her tightly, she calm down her own anxiety and fears.**

**Since her daughter have join her castle, most of the time, Anne care of Elizabeth herself, and in living there alone with the servents, the governess and a tutor, spending all their days long together, they have build a strong link, a fusionnal and exclusive relationship, they are so close and acting the same way that they seem to have one soul and heart for two.**

**Anne look lovingly to Elizabeth as her pillow in her arms, she walk slowly toward the bed, barefoot on the parquet floor, her red hairs longs until her waist floating freely on her white nightgown, looking to her mother's face, the air a bit worried, she ask her in a law, soft and sleepy voice.**

**"Are you crying ?, mama "**

**Anne smile in looking lovingly to her daughter as she reach the bed.**

**"No, my Ellie, don't worry, come here"**

**A cute smile appear of the little girl's face, she climb on the bed and crawl until embracing her mother, put a kiss upon her cheek, feeling huge happiness at each time she see her daughter, smile happily, kiss her forehead, wrapp a arm around her waist, Elizabeth ask her.**

**"Goodmorning, mama, you are yet awake ?"**

**Anne answer her softly.**

**"Goodmorning, my beauty, yes in fact i had a short sleep tonight, I will try to put myself in sleep again a bit before to really wake up, and you, had you have well sleep tonight ?"**

**Elizabeth release her mother, put her pillow near to her mother's and lay down by her side, yawn and caress her mother's long raven hairs, fascinated by the way they glow in the gleams of the dawn, then answer her.**

**"Yes, mama, I had a good sleep, but I think I will put myself in sleep again with you here if I may"**

**Anne chuckle and answer her.**

**"Of course, Ellie."**

**Anne help Elizabeth to glide under the sheets, the little girl lay down her back by her mother's side and look in her eyes still humid and reddish and ask her softly.**

**"You was crying, I can see it, mama, why was you crying ? you can tell me"**

**Anne reflect a moment in silence, then she answer in a bit sad tone.**

**"I was in my old memories"**

**Elizabeth's little face take a sad air, her hand take her mother's and tell her in a revolted tone.**

**"The king has been so cruel with you and me"**

**Anne frown, worried about what her daughter could tell to the king that could displease him, if ever he came to see her, squeeze her daughter's hand, then say her in a serious tone.**

**"My Ellie, you musn't tell bad things about him, he is our lord and your father"**

**"But it's the truth !"**

**Anne, recalling of her long happy period of love with the king, her face taking a dreamy air, answer her. **

**"He has been so kind to me in the past, you can't imagine how much affection and love he have bring to me and he love you, you are his daughter and he have give me the better daughter that I could had dream to have"**

**Elizabeth, feeling puzzled by her mother's word, talking about a past that she can't recall answer her.**

**"I hadn't see him since a so long time, how could he love me ? and he wanted a son, I know it and you too you wanted a son"**

**"It's true I wanted a son, for the king, I had promise to him that I would do so and I wanted so much to make him happy, but I love you so much, your are the most wonderful daughter that I could has had and I am so proud of you"**

**Elizabeth smile happily and kiss her mother's cheek and answer her. **

**"And I couldn't had a most wonderful mother than you, I love you and I don't miss to don't see my father because I need only you and I don't want to be separate of you" **

**Anne smile, moved and endeared by her daughter's words and embrace her. **

**" I love you too, sweetheart, I don't want to be separate of you either, but I hope for your sake that your father will care of you in the future and that you and he will love each others again"**

**"I hope so too, mama, in true I wish to see him again, but I am feared, I don't know at all if he will like me"**

**"It will be ok, my Ellie, I am sure that you will be able to please him, everyone around us love you, you know how to seduce people and obtain their liking !, you are a clever little one"**

**Anne chucke Elizabeth blush, then giggle and ask her.**

**"How is him ? I don't recall of him"**

**As Anne's recall of Henry as young man when he courted her, she recall of his soft lips kissing hers, his aqua blue eyes soft as velvet looking in hers with so much love, of his strong arms around her body, her face take a very soft and dreamy air, she blush and answer her.**

**"He is tall, strong, redheared like you, he have a handsome face and beautiful aqua blue eyes, when he look a you livingly, they get softer than silk."**

**Elizabeth, as her mother talk, look at her mother's face with a atonished air, feeling very cleary the love filling her words and she tell her in a affirmative tone. **

**"You still love him, mama "**

**Anne troubled, her heart beating faster, stay silent a moment, then in a attempt of deny the amourous feelings that, in spite of herself she still feel for this loving, young, beautiful and passionate Henry of her memories that she so often see in her unspeakable sensual dreams, answer her.**

**"Yes of course, I love him, he is our lord king and your father"**

**Elizabeth, amused by the attempt of her mother to hide the true feelings that she have for the king, smile impishly, and tell her in a teasing tone.**

**"You are in love with him"**

**Anne blush, breath deeply and answer her.**

**"Ellie ... he isn't my husband anymore, don't tell stupidties"**

**Elizabeth giggle, tickle her mother playfully and answer her.**

**"I am sure that you are and ou will not succed in making me think the contrary !"**

**Anne while trying to take a serious air, can't prevent from smiling, amused by her daughter's perceptiveness, vivacity and stubborness, so looking like her own personality and answer her. **

**"Then I will not try to, stop to tease me because I am talentuous for it too !"**

**Elizabeth look at Anne with a of complicity, then both burst in laughs, Anne take Elizabeth's hand in hers, look in her eyes with a tremendous tenderness and tell her .**

**"If there is something that you can be sure about my feeling it's that I love you"**

**The air moved, Elizabeth squeeze her mother's hand, thinking that as long as she will live with her mother, she will never be unhappy, and answer.**

**"I love you too, mama"**

**Anne smile to her, Elizabeth yawn and rub her eyes, Anne giggle and tell her in a soft voice.**

**"Let's have a nap now before to get up, I think we both need it"**

**They both lay down more comfortably in the bed side by side and close their eyes Elizabeth fastly fall in her deep child sleep while Anne, still holding her hand in hers, try to find her sleep, her mind filled of the memories of her love with Henry.**


	4. Chapter 3

In the living room, lay down on her side, Anne linger in the sofa, looking at the garden through the opened window, waiting for her brother coming, she smile in hearing her daughter's voice talking with her tutor coming from the office, feeling proud of Elizabeth excellent level of education.

Concentrate on listening to her daughter's voice as she read a poetry to her tutor, Anne gaze dreamely to the tree of the garden and she shiver and jump in seeing her brother joining the entrance, then she smile happily and get up fastly for welcome him.

She open the door and George enter fastly, she hug him and kiss his cheek tenderly.

"Hello George !"

George enter the corridor and answer his sister in smiling, a arm around her waist.

"Hello little sister ! did you yet find my niece's gift ?"

Anne smile, put a finger on her mouth gestering hush and whisper with a accomplice air.

"Yes but shh ! I want it for being a surprise and after my return from the town with her gift, I have surprise this little mischievous to spy me from the corridor while I was trying to join my bedroom discreetly for hide the gift and later I have caugh her to look all around my bedroom curiously, trying to see her gift !"

Anne giggle amused by her daughter's playfullness and George laugh with her.

"She is well your daughter !"

Then he whisper her in a accomplice air.

"And what is it ?"

Anne getting excited in imagining her daughter's joy when she will see the great gift that she have specially command for her, answer him.

"A great and beautiful dollhouse, it's very expensive but really worth it, fortunately, I has been able to afford it thank to the money that the king have send to me for Elizabeth"

Anne smile, recalling of the mixture of surprise and joy that she did feel when she have recieve the king short note "For Elizabeth" and the money, thinking at all what she will be able to offer to Elizabeth thank to it.

But more than the money by itself, it above all because of the gesture meaning that have make her happy, because it was the first time that the king showed some interest in their daughter since their divorce, the first time also that she don't feel shameful to have soft feeling toward the king.

George, the air thoughtful and perplexe, frown and ask her.

"What do you think this sudden send of money can mean ? why now ?"

Anne, smiling answer him softly.

"It's mean that he care of his daughter, for me it's the only thing that count, later is better than never, isn't it ?"

George nodd, still toughtful, thinking that Elizabeth is lucky to have a loving mother like and wanting to avoid topic that could cause pain to his sister, decide to come back to the dollhouse topic.

"So, how is this expensive dollhouse ?"

Anne smile in thinking again to the dollhouse, looking forward showing it to her daughter, getting excited as a little girl, her eyes brighting and add in whispering.

"It's wonderful, it's really look like a true house and it's really pretty; there is all the equipments of a true house and also dolls for play with it, you can fill the mini basins and the tube with water ! open the chestes and there is true little clothes in it ! in seeing it, I have want to being still a little for play with it ! but since I have a little girl I have a good pretext for play with it !"

Anne and George giggle together and George, amused by her sister girlish excitement answer her.

"I am sure that she will love it and I can see that you look forward play with her with it !"

Anne laugh and answer him as they enter the living room.

"I have only to wait until tomorrow afternoon, when we will have eat the cake !"

Anne and George sat on the sofa side by side, Anne look at her brother with tenderness, feeling happy and reassured by his presence, his coming is always a joy for her and Elizabeth because he is her only real friend, confident and support, the only one who had always been there for her.

He is also the only one who care of them and pay them visites, aside people working around the house or in the domain, nobody ever come there and he give them a reassuring and protective masculine presence and a paternal figure for Elizabeth who adore her oncle.

George brush her silky hairs and ask her softly.

"How are you ?"

Anne smile to him and answer him.

"I am well, brother, don't worry for me"

He smile, feeling happy for his sister and say her

"You do look happy, it's good to see"

Then the door open in a creaking and Elizabeth enter fastly the room, smiling happily in seeing her oncle.

"Oncle George !"

He smile as she run toward him and wrapp her arms around his shoulder, endered he lift her and hold her in his arms, Anne smile and stroke Elizabeth's back.

"Hello Elizabeth ! do you have well work ?"

Smiling proudly, Elizabeth answer him.

"Yes ! sir James tell that the way I read is getting perfect ! yes he said perfect !"

George giggle, endeared and answer her.

"Then you well deserve your birthday's gifts !"

As she hear the word "gift", Elizabeth's eyes bright with excitment and she answer him.

"Yes I do ! and I can't wait for see them"

Then, she lean her head over George's and whisper in his hear.

"I have catch a glimpse of mama's gift before she had go to hide it in her bedroom, it's look very big !"

George giggle and answer her, amused.

"You are a little imp !"

"I hadn't try to see the gift itself, I just wanted to get a idea of its size for guess what it was"

"And what do you think it is ?"

"I don't know, I will see"

Anne glance to the garden ligtened by the still very hot and bright sun of the first days of september and tell them.

"What about take a walk in the garden ? look at this beautiful sun !"

George turn to his sister, smiling and answer her.

"Yes, good idea, it's still warm as summer and will not last a long time, we should take advantage of it."

Then he turn to his niece, look at her cute face higher than his as he still hold her in his arms and ask her

"Don't we sweetheart ?"

Elizabeth answer him happily.

"Yes oncle !"

He giggle and kiss her cheek noisely, Anne smile in looking at them, endearing, thinking that in absence of her father, at last Elizabeth recieve a bit of paternal love even if it's her oncle.

"Then let's go girls !"

George carrying Elizabeth walk with Anne until the back door leading to the garden and they go outdoor.


	5. Chapter 4

_Dear readers, I have decide for make the things more clear to tell at each time the place and moment of the day of the scene, but, unsure of which castle there could have been in reality in Pembroke's marquisate at the period, I have decide to find it a name._

_And I have think that George have decide to find a name to the castle and have nickname it "Annette" after the nickname that he use sometimes for his sister Anne, and Anne and Elizabeth use this nickname also^for their castle so when you will see "Annette castle", it's Anne and Elizabeth's castle._

_Please, leave reviews for let me know if you love it or not, it's would help me to see if my story is good or not, to maybe improve it and also it's will encourage me to write the future chapters._

* * *

><p><em><span>Annette castle, in late afternoon,<span>_

Elizabeth, Anne and George stroll until reach the bank of a lake, the greenish water glow as diams under the sunshine, in this sixth day of september, it's still hot and sunny as in august.

The three of them sat on the grass of the bank of the lake and look pacefully to the water of the lake and to theswans swimming in it.

Then as she get warm, Anne decide on go for a dip, she take off her shoes, lift the bottom of her dress and dip her foots in the still warm water of the lake and she walk in it slowly, carefully.

Elizabeth decide immediatly on join her mother, take off her shoes, lift her dress and enter the water at her turn, smiling happily and walk toward her mother, George, relaxed, glance on them with a dreamy air.

Elizabeth, embarrassed by her heavy dress and feeling the envy to dip deeper in the water go out of the water and try to get ride of her dress unsuccessfully, getting annoyed, her cheek reddish and her front sweating of effort.

Anne look at her, the air amused, she giggle and go out of the water at her turn and undo the lace of her daughter's dress and help her to take it off above her head, then throw it on the grass, the little girl sigh of relieving and tell her.

"Thank you, mama, I was gasping for her in it "

Anne giggle, caress her cheek, then ask her.

"Can you help me with mine ?"

Elizabeth nodd and undo her mother dress's laces, Anne take of her dress and throw it by her daughter's dress, then she take her hand and they enter again the water slowly, feeling much more comfortable in their undergarments for dip in the water.

As George take off his shoes and vest and enter at his turn the water of the lake, near to them, glance on the other bank, turning his back to them, they move forward side by side until the water come up to their laps.

Then Elizabeth, feeling gettting in a payfull mood, turn to Anne, a impish glint in her eyes, she smile, then whoosh some water on her mother's legs in laughing, Anne laugh with her and immediatly whoosh some water on her daughter's legs at her turn.

Mother and daughter continue to whoosh water on each others several times, crying out in pleasure and laughing happily, their eyes brighting, getting soaked until the head, then they calm down and stop, began to walk peacefully in the water.

Elizabeth glance on her oncle who look thougthful and lost in his own world, a naughty idea come her mind and a mischievous smile appear on her little face that furrow cute dimples in her chubby cheeks, she turn again to her mother and whisper in her ear.

"Look at George ! he seem to be warm ! some water should make him some good !"

Elizabeth chuckle, a air of mischief appear on Anne's face, she smile and nodd, answer her daughter.

"You are right, Ellie, poor guy we can't let him like that ! he is gonna get too warm !"

They giggle, then turn to George, a accomplice air on their face and whoosh a big amont of water on him, he jolte, turn to them and laugh a playful air on his face, and tell.

"Naughty girls ! my vengeance is gonna be terrible !"

He shout playfully, Anne and Elizabeth run away in crying and laughing at the same time and George began to chase them, then as Elizabeth run toward her right and Anne in the bank's direction, he exclaim.

"The big one in first !"

Anne cry and run faster as he chase her, Elizabeth look at them, a wide smile on her lips, clap in her hands and exclaim joyfully for encourage her mother.

"Come on Mama ! mama ! mama ! mama !"

Anne run as fastly as she can but George is faster and saize her waist, catch her, then run until the lake in carrying her as she try to struggle unsucesseful, then he run deeper in the water and throw her in it, she fall in the lake in laughing, short of breath.

Elizabeth laugh in watching at them, George turn to her and look at her with a playfully air, she understand immediatly his intentions, he exclaim.

"And now the little one !"

He chase Elizabeth who run away out of the lake in screaming and crying at the same time and fastly in catching her, run to the lake in carrying her in his arms, and throw her in it, she laugh and George swim toward her and her mother.

They play together in the water a moment, swim peacefully, then tired, they join again the bank, lay down in a sunny area of the grass in waiting for get dryed, Elizabeth, at her mother's side, lean her cheek to her Anne's throat and take her hand, smiling, Anne turn to her and tell her.

"We should soon get back to the castle because tomorrow, we have something to celebrate !"

Elizabeth's eyes get bright, she get up, smile widely and answer immediatly with huge enthousiasme.

"Yes ! my birthday !"

Anne giggle, amused by her daughter's vivacity, then her and George get up at their turn, they put their shoes, pick up their clothes and pull up them, Anne lace her daughter's dress and George lace Anne's dress, then leave the bank of the lake, taking the road leading to the castle.

Anne walking by Elizabeth's side, a arm around her waist, feel tired but much relaxed, delighted and dreamy, hoping that this simple and light happiness of everyday will last a long time.

Getting melancolical, she think that unfortunately it can't last for ever, and that whenever it will stop, it will always be too early for had let her the time to enjoy it fully.

She would like to being able to capture each moment of happiness with her daughter and keep it some secret box that she could open for relive them when she will feel alone without her.

* * *

><p><em><span>Annette castle, in the night<span>_

In her bedroom, lay down alone in the big canopy bed, her eyes opened lost in the darkness, Anne can't find her sleep, feeling a familiar melancolia and sadness.

She have accept the idea to never again being loved because the only man that she would want to have in her bed, by her side, his arms around her body, don't love her anymore since a long time, he isn't even anymore really the same man who loved her, now this man is only a sweet memory.

Henry Tudor, is the only man that she had ever love and know intimely and the idea of another man kissing her lips, touching her body, entering her, disgust her, anyway she feel that in abandoning her, Henry have kill the amourous part of her being, that she can't anymore love this way.

She sigh, feeling desire of love and lust things, careful, she listen, watching out for noises in the castle, coming from her daughter's bedroom, or in the corridor, some steps or the creaking of a door, but she hear nothing, reassured she close her eyes and dream of Henry come to her bed.

This creature of her memories and dreams, this Henry eternally young beautiful and strong who always look at her with infinite love and desire this Henry who is hers and come once she have close her eyes, each time she need him.

She have create him at the first times of her love with real Henry, when she was full of desire for him, but can't make love with him, she made him come in her bedroom, when she was alone at night, at this period, he was exactly as the real Henry, but this one was able to make love with her.

When she have make love with real Henry for the first time, she have stop to make love with her dreamed Henry, he have nearly disappear of her mind until the long frustrating months of her pregnancy where she couldn't make love with Henry, where her dreamed Henry came back sometimes

Then when Henry have began to desert her bedroom, especially while her last times at court, she have make come her dreamed Henry more often and she have began to masturbate for help.

And she did it more and more often, until doing it every night a long time, because the intense lust pleasure made her forget everything and calmed her pains, grief, frustration, anxiety, it's also relaxed her and helped her in finding her sleep.

She had to being very careful, there was constantly people around her, especially her lady in waiting, she was always feared to being surprised by someone in doing it by one of her ladies.

She felt a bit shameful in doing this, thinking that it was maybe a sine, but she weaken her shamefulness in recalling that while this time himself spend his time in bedding another women, neglect her and let her alone with only her fingers for find some pleasure and consolation.

Since she have began her new life here at Annette castle with her daughter, she do it less often, don't needing it as much as before, because she feel better, happier, more peaceful, but she remain careful, for avoid Elizabeth or a servent surprise her in doing it.

Her dreamed Henry still often come back in her mind, he is similar to Henry as young man, while the long period where he loved her, treated her as a princess and when real Henry have began to fall out of love with her, he have less and less look like the dreamed Henry and even to the man that he was before.

And at their late times as wife and husband, he don't seemed to being at all anymore the same man than the one he was when he loved her and she don't really knowed anymore who he was, because he had lock the door of his heart and mind to her, she wasn't able to understand him.

In her fantasy, Henry began to touch all over her body, while her hand enter her nightgown, glide between her opened tights and her finger find her secret pearl and stimulate it with the cunning and the efficacity of the long experience.

As she feel ardent waves all over her body, she moan softly, as a lamentation of pleasure, her eyes closed, her head shake slowly, Henry enter her, her hips moving inconsciously as she fastly reach orgasm, refraining her cryes of pleasure.

While her finger leave her pearl, she open her eyes, coming back to the reality, she is laying down this bed, alone, knowing well that Henry has been here only in her fertile imagination.

But she feel happy, intoxicated of pleasure, her ardent and sweating body tanned by the summer sun is so heavy and tired, she close again her eyes and fall slowly in sound sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_Thank you for your reviews, favourites and alerts, please continue to review, so I can know what you think of this._

* * *

><p><em><span>Hampton Court Palace, in the morning<span>_

Henry wake up in his bed with a slight headache, still a bit sleepy, thinking that he have too much drink wine last night and no enough sleep, had too much sexe that leave him exhausted and without joy.

He rub his reddish eyes, wipe his sweaty forehead while concentrating for go out of the blacks marshlands of the death night and sleep, he reflect a moment for recall of the date of the day.

Yesterday it was .. 6 september, so today it's 7 september, the date in first appear to him dull, unsignifiant, nothing of important projected this day, a day as another one.

Then something occur in his mind, Elizabeth, his second daughter, it's her birthday, how old is she now ? 7 years ! god the time fly ! it's already 4 years he hadn't seen her.

He try to imagine her as a 7 years little girl, her hairs are surely longer, her face and body thinner, but in spite of his effort, in his mind he can only see the frozen image of her as he seen her for the last time, a 3 years old small girl with strawberry hairs.

Even this image is vague, he can hardly recall of her, he don't often seen her at this period and he have no idea of how she look like now, now her face features and hairs must be more apparent, do she look like a lot like her mother or more like him ?

What about her personality ? it's must be apparent also now at her age, is she obediant or rebel ?, calm or energic ? wise or naughty ?, do she like dance and music like her mother ?

The questions follow each others in his mind, they become obsessings, he sigh heavely in thinking to her, conscious that it's only because of a huge resentment that he had got toward Anne Boleyn, that he hadn't see his daughter while all this time.

He feel that whatever happened with his second wife, for make his love turn in hate toward her, he know that it isn't fair to treat this way their daughter who never did anything for deserve it, he had associate her to her mother's lot without wondering if it was fair.

He think to his poor fragile son, death of illness one year ago, he began to give up hope to ever have a male heir, though he must to have a son for his dynastie's existance, but he know that he would have to count on his daughters if he don't get another childs.

There is Mary of course, she is much older than Elizabeth, is yet in age for rule and have got a queen blood and stature, but she have become a so bitter, austerous and insensible young woman.

She openly dream of retablishing the old catholic roman religion whatever will be the price for it, she wouldn't hesitate to burn every reformer, protestants that there is in this country for get it, she consider her religion more important than England fate.

She could lead the country to civil war, he feel it, while all his rule he have fight for avoid civil war and there is huge risks that it happen if she suceed to him, he get more and more feared about her but he know that he could not have another choice.

And what about Elizabeth ? what's her mother influence's result ? raised by a mother so different of Mary's mother, she must be very different of her sister for sure, probably rather by reformer's side for sure.

He have accept to let her with her mother because Anne, at his huge surprise have obey to his decision of annulement and banishment without rebellion, without saying anything, so he has been able to fastly marry Jane Seymour, the woman that he lusted after since some time.

She hadn't try to ask him anything, hadn't make people talk about her, he had nearly forget her existance, and Anne being english and not involved with any foreign or rebel people, he have estimate that she don't risked to plot with her daughter so there wasn't harm to let them live together.

Since his decision to annule the marriage has been taken, he have relegate both Anne and Elizabeth to oubliettes in his mind, so he don't cared at all of where they lived and in which conditions, together or not, nor to anything about them.

So Anne would be content to have her daughter with her, wouldn't ask him anything of more and allow him to forget them again and she would be useful to something in caring of their daughter's education.

Even if he tryed to convince himself that only these reasons have decide him to allow her to have her daughter with her, the little part of paternal fiber that he was still have toward Elizabeth make him feel a bit reassured and happy for her.

Because he knowed that Anne sincerely loved Elizabeth, it's the only good thing about her that he couldn't deny, so with her mother, his daughter would probably be loved, treated with consideration, educated properly and happy to have her mother with her.

He sigh, realize that after the disaster of his marriage with Jane Seymour, while all this time, his rancour toward Anne have weaken and his feeling softened toward Elizabeth.

Jane Seymour who was all the time in his thoughts when he was married to Anne had fastly stop to interest him after their marriage, a woman without culture, conversation and so austerous, she have go until make rules about the quantity of jewelry that another women of court can wear !

Henry have soon fall out of love with her, realizing that he have maybe do a mistake in marrying her so fastly after his divorce of Anne and was openly projecting to divorce if she don't fastly give him a son .

His desire for her weakened more and more, he don't felt often the envy to visit her bedroom and had to force himself, fortunately she have finally fall pregnant and give him the son long-awaited and he have thank her for it by numerous gifts.

But with time, their relationship have become more and more dull, he was deadly bored when he had to spend time with her and deserted her bed, she wasn't good at it, she was cold as death fish while Anne was stunning for it, though Jane wasn't virgin when they made love for the first while Anne was virgin when they he had his first time with her, this unforgettable moment in the forest, her cry when he entered her and after, when they have get up, pulling up their clothes, he have see blood on the forest's black ground, as black as her glowing raven hairs floating on her naked body as white as snow ... In spite of himself he still get ardent each time he think to this moment.

He have began to think again to Anne Boleyn, especially at night, feeling in spite of himself missing her body, her beautiful breasts, her thin legs, her hot blood and her cunning caresses all over his body.

He have let her appear sometimes in his nocturn fantasies, but have refuse to let her have another place than in there, especially not in his heart, because she have fail in giving him the sons many time promised while Jane have give him the son expected and so Jane was his only rightful wife.

But a short time after his son's second birthday, he have discover that his daughter Mary, whom Jane have fastly make come back at court and fully support, had secret get engaged with the prince Philip of Spain with Jane's support and allowance, herself being suspected to have plot with the embassador of Spain.

It have make him realize that it wasn't Anne boleyn who pretended to being someone that she wasn't but Jane who have manipulate him with her false sweetness and double-faced personality, who have always encourage him to neglect Elizabeth, a innocent and harmless small girl while favorizing Mary who have end up by betray him with her help.

He have immediatly chase Mary and Jane of the court, waiting for take a decision about them, very angry and hurted to has been manipulate this way by this woman and he have began to think, to admit to himself that he have maybe be injust with Elizabeth and her mother.

Because yes Anne Boleyn always speak out her opinions and dared to beg to him, to tell him no, provocate him and she had an influence on him, but after she had always serve their commun interests, his interests and now he realize that he have fastly juge her, blinded by his hasteness to have a male heir and his lust for Jane Seymour .

The huge matter was that that he don't wanted that his only son's legitimity could be contested and Jane was the only one to gave him a male heir, it's made him reflect twices time before to take a decision.

A few weeks after this grave affair happened, he have learn that his son had get ill and that his state is getting grave and make the physician fear for his life, he join his son's household with his better physician, but the little boy's state get worse and worse and he have end by pass away without the physician could do anything.

His pain was immense, it have convince him that in fact Jane wasn't the one who would give him a male hair, that she gave one to him only for see him pass away as small child, praying for hours in his bedroom, he have longely wonder if it was maybe god's punishment for have divorce a good queen and marry this hypocritical woman and for have neglect his second daughter.

He have get a divorce a little while after his son's death and banish Jane from court, send her back to her family, he don't really wanted to remarry, but he still needed a son, he hadn't any girl for become his queen in his mind and he had decide to being very careful about his choice.

In spite of himself, he have think to Anne, this woman who had remain so beautiful while these long years that they have spend together, who hadn't lost her charms with age as many other ones, and she wasn't yet too old, she was surely still beautiful .

She hadn't give him any male child but after all they has been married only 3 years and she gave him a strong girl, so maybe if he did have let her more time, visit more often her bedroom, has been more discreet with his mistress when she was pregnant for don't upset her, rather than divorce ...

He have fastly chase away this idea, not her ! she had to give him a son, she promised and she have fail he don't wanted to hear otherwise, even from his own mind, anyway she had too much influence on him and was unable to hold her tongue when she should had, and she wasn't enough young anymore anyway, he must had get mad for had think to her !

Then he have decide that maybe the wiser was to what he never waited to do until now, a arranged mariage with a rich, pretty and obedient young girl and after had recieve propositions, he have choice Anne of Cleves from her beautiful portrait, but the matter was that the portrait wasn't realiste.

Though this girl is very kind, soft and clever, she have fastly ask about his daughters, suggest him to enter in contact with the little Elizabeth, seemed to sincerely want to form a united a family around him.

But he don't find attractive at all and she hadn't a good hygiene and it's disgusted him, he have feel immediatly that he would never be able to make love with her, concieve a son.

So in spite of her human qualities and good intentions, he have decide to divorce again but this time he did it fairly, he gave a comfortable pension, a castle, have go to visit her in there and they have become friends, she is like his sister now.

Six months earlier, his own reflections and his conversation with Anne of Cleves about Elizabeth have push him to decide of send a pension and some goods for his daughter to Anne Boleyn, it have calm the feeling of guilty that he did feel about his second daughter.

He know that he should go to see her, but he feel nervous at the idea to go to visit her, the girl couldn't be able to recognize him nor even to recall of him, she was so small when she saw him for the last time.

But he have to see her for began to assure his succession in the case where he wouldn't get any son, make sure that she is educated properly, that her mother teach her obediance and love toward him rather than rebellion or resentment.

As he finish to get ready for the day, thoughtful, he decide on leaving for Pembroke marquisate's castle soon, join his servent and ask him to get everything ready for his visit up there.

* * *

><p><em><span>Annette castle, at midday<span>_

In the diningroom, Elizabeth, gracious in her thin white diaphanous dress that make her look like a angel, her long copper red hairs floating freely under a pearl tiara, is sat with her mother and oncle around the table and they eat in a relaxed athmosphere.

Then the servents bring on the table a magnificant all white birthday cake, with a white icing and little swans and roses in almond paste, Elizabeth's eyes bright with joy, her face light with a big smile and she applaud happily and she exclaim.

"It's magnificent ! I never see such a beautiful cake"

She feel very touched, knowing that it's her mother's idea, she turn to her and embrace her tenderly, glide her head on her shoulder, then kiss her cheek and she tell her with softness and emotion.

"Thank you mama"

Anne embrace her back and kiss her hairs, moved by her daughter's happiness before the cake that she have specially make realize for her, then she answer her softly.

"Nothing is too beautiful for you, my Ellie"

She lean her mouth to her daughter's ear and wisper in a devoted tone the forbidden word that she can't always refrain .

"My princess"

Elizabeth shiver then she smile happily in hearing this word, her rightful statut that she have lost at her parent's divorce, that she dream to see retablished as she is convinced to have the right to have it.

Elizabeth get a swan delicately between her fingers and make it swim in the air toward her mother, smiling happily, Anne get the another swan and make it swim near of her daughter's, they do their swans kiss each other, they swim toward George who giggle, amused and kiss their swans, then they eat them.

The servent cut the cake and serve it, Elizabeth and Anne release each others and taste the cake with yums of pleasure since it's as delicious as beautiful, then they savour slowly their slice in a serene silence.

Elizabeth, knowing that it's time for the gifts, recalling of the big gift hidden in her mother's bedroom jump from her chair and turn to her mother and ask her with enthousiasm.

"Can I see my gifts now ?"

Anne giggle, get up and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and answer her softly.

"Yes, my Ellie, come with me in your bedroom, the servent have put it in your bedroom"

George turn to them and say.

"I have something for you too, before"

Elizabeth look at her oncle with curiousity, then he get a little gift and bring it to her, she open it and discover a cute rag doll with wool blond hairs, she smile, hug her oncle and tell him kindly .

"Thank you, it's so pretty !"

George, endeared, kiss her forehead tenderly, then Elizabeth cuddle her doll, Anne, smiling stroke the doll's little dress, then George say to them.

"And now, we can go to see this big gift !"

Elizabeth, excited, holding her doll in her arms, rush upstair until her bedroom followed by Anne and George who can hardly follow her rythm, she put delicately her doll on her bed and turn to the big package.

Anne, feeling very excited at the idea to reveal the gift to her daughter, catch her daughter before she can reach the package, wrapp her arms around her shoulder and ask her playfully.

"Are you ready Ellie ?"

Elizabeth answer her with ardour

"Yes mama !"

She laugh in hearing excitement in her daughter's voice and she ask her

"Are you sure ?"

In her mother's arms Elizabeth jump up and down of joy

"Yes I am sure !"

In a kidding tone, Anne ask her

"Really sure ?"

Elizabeth giggle and answer

" Yes mama !"

Anne laugh and release her daughter.

"You can go !"

Elizabeth jump over the package with her mother and oncle, they help her to open it, her eyes get very bright and her mouth wide open in amazment, for a instant she remain silent, as frozen, hardly daring to touch it, as fearing to see it disappear as a mirage.

Then she caress the wooden walls and turn to Anne who look at her, tears of joy filling her eyes as she see the air on her daughter face, she jump in her arms and huge tightly, then exclaim, moved.

"Thank you mama ! it's so so beautiful ! I wouldn't had even dream to have something of so great !"

Anne hug her back tenderly and answer her.

"I am happy to make you pleasure, I love you darling"

George look at the dollhouse with a stunned air and exclaim.

"Oh look at that Elizabeth ! it's the most beautiful dollhouse I ever seen"

Elizabeth kiss her mother's cheek.

"I love you too, mama, you are the better mama in earth !"

Anne wipe her eyes and tell her in a kidding tone.

"It's not only for you ! me too I want to play with it !"

Elizabeth giggle and answer her.

"Great ! so I will have you for play with me ! it's will be better like that !"

George take a falsetto voice, sat near to them on the wooden floor and tell them in a kidding tone.

"Eh ! me too ! Can I play with you, girls ?"

Elizabeth and Anne laugh, then Elizabeth answer him.

"Yes, but be a good boy !"

"Yes ! I promess !"

The three of them began to play together to the doll house, exploring all the little topics and equipement, then they get each a doll and make them talk and interact together joyfully a long moment.

* * *

><p><em><span>Annette Castle, in the late afternoon<span>_

While Elizabeth is still playing with her dollhouse, George get ready for leave, Anne, getting melancolical and worried to the idea to being again alone with her daughter, look at him in silence as he pack his luggages, tears fill her eyes.

George turn and see the air on his sister's face, moved he come closer to her and put his arms around her in a protective way and tell her in a tender tone.

"Oh, Anne, you aren't gonna cry"

Anne lean her head to his shoulder and whisper him in a pleading and soft tone.

"Don't leave, George, please"

"Why ?, what is it ?, Anne"

Anne can't refrain her tears that flow along her face, don't really knowing herself why she cry, feeling a familiar huge sadness, she embrace her brother tightly, try to recover, then answer.

"I don't know ... I am sorry"

George stroke her back in attempt to reassure her, kiss her forehead and answer her softly.

"Shh don't apologize, Annette, you have to tell me when you aren't ok, I can stay here tonight, you know that I am always here for you and Elizabeth."

Anne, reassured, feeling a bit better, release George slowly and answer him.

"Thank you George, I know, it's ok, I am just sad tonight, I don't know why"

George look in her eyes and caress her cheek.

"Yes, you know why, it's because of always alone with your daughter, even if you adore her I guess sometimes you need something of more and it's also because of what he did to you"

Anne shiver in hearing the last words of his sentence, amazed that he guess so well what she have in her mind, then she nodd slowly, and answer him.

"I love to live here alone with her, I feel quiet and in peace here, but sometimes I also feel alone in earth"

"I promess to come more often"

Anne wipe her eyes, kiss his cheek tenderly and answer him

"Thank you George, it will be ok, I feel better now, you can go"

"Sure ?"

She nodd, he kiss her forehead and leave, Anne sat on a sofa in the salon and look to the carriage rolling out of her domain through the window with a melancolical air, then she join her daughter's bedroom, sat by her side and began to play with her, feeling happiness come back in her Elizabeth's company.


	7. Chapter 6

Here it a new chapter, shorter than the previous one, please I would like several reviews, for I know if my story is good, and it's can allow me to ameliorate some points, and to know what kind of scenes is the most appreciate for orientate my future chapters, I thank everyone who have yet post reviews to my story

* * *

><p><em><span>Annette Castle, a night<span>_

In a dark forest's, Elizabeth run by Anne's side, holding tightly her hand in hers, their very long hairs floating in the air, at bay, terrorized, they hear their pursuers's steps behind them, getting closer and closer of them, they accelerate the rythm, running as fast as they can.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's foot hurt a big tree root, she slip and fall on the cold and humid ground, crying, Anne turn, worried, she lean over her and take her in her arms, but the armed men that stalk them catch up with them, Elizabeth and Anne scream, terrified.

Anne lay down Elizabeth's body in a protective gesture and squeeze her in her arms, but one men saize her, lift her while another man saize Elizabeth and try to snatch her from her mother's arms, both scream, cry and fight for don't release each others.

But the men pull Anne on a side, Elizabeth on the other side and they are too strong for them, they succed to snatch them to each other, Elizabeth, terrified, scream and extend her arms toward Anne in dispair, seeing the men taking her mother away from her.

Elizabeth jolt in waking up in a bed, don't knowing where she is, her eyes bulging in terror, her view blurred by tears, she try to see something in the darkness of the room, feeling her nightgown wet of sweat clinging to her skin, paralized, she scream and call in a deseperate tone.

"Mama ! my mama ! I want my mama !"

Only a full and careless silence answer to her, then, gasping and trembling, she hear steps in the corridor coming toward her bedroom's door fastly, then the door open and she see her mother's bigure entering holding a candle that lighten the beloved beautiful face, as a loving and reassuring lighthouse in the darkness.

Very worried by the scream she heard coming from her daughter's bedroom, seeing the air totally terrified on her daughters face, Anne rush to the bed put the candle on a gueridon and take Elizabeth in her arms and say her.

"I am here, Ellie, what's happening ?"

Elizabeth wrapp her arms around her mother and squeeze her embrace with all her strenghts and answer her in crying, her voice shaking, hardling finding the words for talk about what happened.

"Mama ! ... it's these men ... who have pursue us in the woods ... ! they surely wanted to kill us or send us in prison"

Anne understanding that it's again one her daughther noctural terrors and nightmares, rock her in her arms in a attempt of reassuring her and she answer.

"Shh, my love, you have only do a nightmare, you are safe here with me."

Anne rock her tenderly tenderly in her arms, Elizabeth feel her terror and her nightmare's images evaporate in the air, feeling reassured in her mother's arms, she slowly get conscious of the reality, realizing that she is in her familiar bedroom, Anne kiss her forehead, feeling with relieveing her daughter's calming down, then she tell her softly.

"It's your huge anxiety that make you have all these horrible nightmares, so try to relax, my Ellie, you are in security here with me."

Elizabeth still feel a familiar fear in her, in spite of her young age and of her mother's protection, she don't forget their ranks nor their situation rather vulnerable.

She know that the king has been displeased and even hostile to them and she guess that it's can be very dangerous to displease the king, she also learned from conversations that she heard between her mother and oncle that there is people who hate her mother and would cause them harm.

She also know that some day, she could be taken from her mother, if the king decide so, without her mother could do anything, she breath deeply, trying to countain her anxiety, lean her face to Anne's throat and answer her.

"But it's could happen in reality, mama, there is people who hate you and don't want to ever see me, your daughter, suceed to the king, they could cause harm to us, even kill us, I know it, I heard you talking with oncle George and the king put us in a worse condition than we yet are and take me away from you ."

Anne feel her own anxiety rising, knowing well the potential dangers that they run, without protection nor support, aside her brother who do his best but couldn't protect them in a grave situation, but as usual, she dominate and hide her own fears for reassure her daughter and answer her softly.

"Don't worry, my Ellie, I am here with you and I will always protect you, until my last breath, you know it ?"

Elizabeth shiver for a while in thinking that if something happen to her mother, then she will no be able to protect her anymore, she chase this horrible idea away, nodd, Anne smile slighty and say her.

"And now, let's go in my bedroom for end the night, allright ?"

Elizabeth smile, feeling reassured and happy at the idea to sleep by her mother's side rather than alone here in this bedroom filled up with her nightmares and she answer with enthousiasme in her sleepy voice.

"Yes !"

Anne giggle, lift her in her arms, Elizabeth wrapp her arms and legs around her mother as she carry her out of the room until her own bedroom, she lay her down by her side on the bed and tell her, keep a tender arm around her and ask her.

"Are you feeling better, Elizabeth ?"

Elizabeth, feeling more serene and peaceful in her mother's arm, in the big canopy bed, smile and answer her.

"Yes, mama"

Anne kiss her cheek and answer her.

"Let's sleep now, have sweet dreams, my Ellie, I love you"

"I love you too, mama"

They both fall asleep in the dark bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><span>Annette Castle, in the afternoon<span>_

Anne enter discreetly the study room at the time of lessons's end, she see Elizabeth sat at her little table, her head titled on the left, her very long red hairs covering the back of her chair as a copper satin veil, her mouth half-opened in intense concentration, she draw with application the last letters of her lignes of writing on her parchment.

Anne come closer on her daughter's back and look at the parchement, smiling she admire in silence the perfect drawing of the letters and words, concentrate, as Elizabeth who hadn't notice her mother's presence finish to write her lignes, then put her feather down the table.

Anne caress her head tenderly, Elizabeth she turn back and smile in seeing her mother leaned over her, she get up and hug her slighty, her mother hug her back, kiss her cheek, then she tell her in a warm tone.

"Congratulations, my Elizabeth, your writing have get excellent, as your reading"

Elizabeth blush and smile proudly, then Anne tell her.

"And now that you have well end your lessons, what about talking a stroll in the garden, before diner time ?"

"Yes ! can we go to the lake ?"

"Of course, darling, but we can't swim anymore, it's too cold now"

"I know, I wouldn't like to being frozen !"

Anne giggle, then take her daughter's hand and they leave the room, join the garden and walk along the country paths, among the meadows and big trees, in the stil warm air of early automn, talking of lights topics joyfully.

Then they cross over the undergrowths in singing a ditty, until reaching the lake and began to walk along it's banks, Elizabeth, looking to the opposite shore, get dreamy in recalling of the stories that her mother did tell her about the new world and tell her mother.

"You know what I would like to do ?"

Anne turn to her, smile, put her arm around her shoulder, as a fresh wind make dance their hairs and longs dresses and answer her.

"No, but you are going to tell me"

"I would like to go to explorate america !"

Anne giggle and ask her.

"Really ? you would want to go that far ?"

Her eyes glowing with fire and excitement, pressing against her mother in the fresh air and she answer her with huge enthousiasme.

"Yes ! I find it so mysterious and full of things to discover, a whole new world to discover !, immense ! it's passionating !"

Anne chuckle, armused by her daughter's vitality and enthousiasme, recalling of their long talks about the new world, then she answer her.

"But as I said you, for now there is only these blasted spanish conquistadores up there ! and that they take advantage of it for appropriate all it's wealthnesses and loot all this, for give it to their basted emperor. So I highly doubt that you would be able to go up there a day"

Elizabeth sigh heavely and answer her.

"Yes I know ! it's a shame that there is spaniards up there ! England could get a huge knowledge and prestige to explorate and conquest lands up there !"

Anne nodd, smiling and answer her.

"Yes, you are very right, my Ellie."

"And who know what ? If ever a day I suceed to my father and become queen of England, I will send explorators in americas !"

Anne get a serious air in hearing her daughter talking about suceed her father, it's the first time Elizabeth talk about it seriously and Anne is amazed by the natural and confident tone that the little girl use for talk about it, she ask her carefully.

"You would like to suceed your father and become queen of England ? if ever it happen ?"

Elizabeth's face take a thougthful air, she reflect deeply, then answer with a serious and calm tone.

"Yes, I think I would like it, because so I would be queen, the one who rule, not only a king's wife, and I would be able to make progress england and to show to everyone Anne Boleyn and king Henry's daughter's values ! and so I wouldbe able to continue to live near of you, we wouldn't be separate."

Anne listen to her daughter with interest, then moved, she smile and hug her tenderly, then kiss her forehead.

"My beloved Elizabeth"

Elizabeth hug her back, then, thinking of her statut and situation, she sigh and add.

"Unfortunately, since I am illegitime, there is really weak chances that it happen, but maybe a day, in a very long time, I could suceed him a day, if he don't have another children"

Anne nodd, release her and answer her.

"Yes it's true."

Elizabeth shiver in feeling the cold wind brushing her face and tell her mother.

"It's getting cold with this wind, my face is frozen ! can we return home now ?"

Anne chuckle, then answer her.

"Yes, let's go !"

She put a arm around her daughter's should and they walk again toward the undergrowth for return to the castle.


End file.
